Mondo Owada
Mondo Oowada (大和田 紋土 Ōwada Mondo) is one of the characters featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. He has the title Super High-School Level Gang Leader '(超高校級の「暴走族」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Bōsōzoku"). He was the second leader of Crazy Diamonds, Japan’s fiercest and largest motorcycle gang. He killed Fujisaki in the boy's changing room in a fit of rage and later was executed after being found out in the trial. Appearance Oowada is styled as a typical gangster. He has a fierce face and his hair is styled in a brown pompadour. He wears a long black coat with a white shirt underneath. He also wears a loose pair of school pants and a decorated belt. Personality Behaving like a stereotypical delinquent, Oowada is foul-mouthed and can come off as a rude individual. He can be easily provoked by others, and will not hesitate to resort to violence if he starts to lose his patience. Just like Fujisaki, he has a huge complex about being seen as weak and said in his thoughts that he is strong repeatedly. This complex stems from the fact that the gang members tend to look down on him due to his status as the little brother of Daiya Oowada, the previous leader of Crazy Diamonds. Oowada states that he tends to be very nervous around the girls that he likes, causing him to raise his voice and ultimately scaring the girls away, at least 10 of them. He also has a soft spot for dogs, since he has had one named Chuck in the past. His final Free Time sequence reveals his insecurity about his future. He believes that the only choice for him after high school is over is to get a job and decides that he would choose to become a carpenter, since he wants to start making things instead of breaking them. History Pre-Despair Incident Before Mondo Oowada was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, he was second in command to a man he called "Aniki" (literally meaning "brother" (formal) but used as a term of respect within Japanese gangs) whom he revered and respected greatly. He called him the "best gang leader in Japan" and it was because of him that Mondo initially joined a gang. Intimidated by his aniki's great charisma and success and wanting to prove to himself that he was not inferior to "Aniki", Oowada challenged "Aniki" to a street race the night of latter's retirement as leader. During the race Mondo became too reckless and found himself in the way of a truck, he was pushed out of the way by "Aniki" just as the truck came racing forward and as a consequence "Aniki" was hit in lieu of Mondo and died asking him to promise to keep the gang together. High School Life of Mutual Killing -coming soon- Execution '''Motorcycle Death Cage - Oowada appears on a motorcycle, which turns out to be a CrazyDiamonds motorcycle due to the writing on the back of the seat. Monobear is at the steering handles with a wig that appears to imitate Oowada's hairstyle in a mocking fashion. A motorcycle death cage is set up, and Monobear steers the motorbike straight towards it. At the last second, he jumps out, leaving Oowada to go straight into the cage. Once inside, he is spun around and around, much like the death cages in real life. It seems to be connected to a generator somewhere nearby, as the cage begins to charge up with electricity. Oowada is then electrocuted. Once the explosion of light is over, the motorcycle, now without a passenger, rolls to a stop. A machine connected nearby gives three beeps and produces a small tub of what appears to be "butter" implying that the high speed of the motorcycle combined with the electric shock caused Oowada's body to liquify. Relationships 'Kiyotaka Ishimaru' A very strong relationship that he had was with Kiyotaka Ishimaru. At first, these two's personalities conflicted - delinquent vs. rule enforcer. Later, they had a competition to see who was stronger. The competition was to see who can stay longer in a sauna room. Being so confident, Oowada even went in with his clothes on. The next morning, they seemed to have a very close bond, calling each other Aniki (brother) and such. It is still unknown who the winner was. It is believed by some fans that this spurred a relationship between the two that was more than platonic. After Oowada is executed, Ishimaru became depressed and later asked Alter Ego whether if Fujisaki would forgive Oowada for killing him and with Alter Ego's advice and strength of words, he turned into a mix of Oowada and himself, hence proving their extreme bond. 'Chihiro Fujisaki' Oowada showed a protective side to Chihiro Fujisaki, better seen during the incident with Togami in the library. The next day, he accidently shouted and caused Fujisaki to cry. Oowada immediately apologizes and promises not to shout again. Upon being able to making Fujisaki smile and reviecing thanks, Oowada was slightly embarrassed. In hopes of gaining strength, Fujisaki would later ask Oowada to train with him, revealing that he was male and wanted to change from being weak to strong. Oowada, feeling immense pressure from the threat of his secret being revealed, became envious of Fujisaki, and in a blind rage, killed him with a dumbbell. Oowada immediately regrets his actions and attempts to make it up to Fujisaki by keeping his secret for as long as possible by switch the crime scene. Oowada later allows himself to be excuted by Monobear after being figured as the culprit, feeling he must atone for the murder. Quotes *"Y...you fucker... don't overdo it... if this joke doesn't stop right now, I will...--" *"Oy, don't go silent now...?!" *"I got you, you fucker!! I don't care if you're remote controlled or a stuffed toy, I'm going to crush you like a fly!!" *"I've had it. Get the fuck out of my way..." Trivia *The name of Oowada's gang is most likely a reference to Josuke Higashikata's (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure ) stand 'Crazy Diamond'. **Oowada's hairstyle, clothing, and Berserk Button, are likely to be references to Josuke Higashikata as well. *During a free-time event, Naegi learns Mondo loves all types of dogs, and at one time had a Maltese. Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Male